Citrus: Chapter 11 Prediction Maybe? xD
by CookieeMonster
Summary: Hmmm read to find out i guess? :D (although the title might give you a hint ;))


**Okay so we can all agree that waiting two whole months for a single chapter is agonizing. And to lessen the wait, I decided to write what I think might happen in chapter 11. It most likely won't be what would happen since we can never know what goes through Saburo Uta's head, who never fails to surprise us. Okay so here goes nothing. Its my first fan fiction so i hope you like it and likewise all comments are welcomed :)**

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**_

* * *

"Where were you all this time Mei? I was sick worried!" Yuzu complained whilst panting, as if she had just been running a marathon, when she saw Mei approach her slowly, seemingly indifferent and didn't feel the need to respond. Just behind her, Yuzu spotted Matsuri who sped up at the sight of her and launched herself in the blonde's arms. "Yuzu Onee-Chan!"

"For God's sake Matsuri, don't run off like that again and get off me already!" Yuzu said blushing in the remembrance of their shared kiss. However, the pink haired girl hugged her even tighter as she found warmth and comfort in the blonde's embrace.

Looking on was Mei, who twitched upon witnessing the '_oh so lovely scene'_ in front of her. For some reason, she felt her blood boil at the sight. Without thought she protested that it was now late and they should all be heading home. Matsuri scoffed at the statement whilst Yuzu distanced herself from the embrace and agreed.

"You are right Mei, Mum must be home by now. Matsuri you should be getting home too" Yuzu suggested as she shifted her gaze from the raven haired girl to Matsuri.

"But Yuzu-chan we hardly spent any time together" Matsuri said with the hint of pleading in her voice.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" the blonde haired girl replied with the hint of sarcasm as she raised her left brow.

"Awrh, Fine. I'm heading this way then, see you soon, I'll text you tonight" Matsuri pouted and sighed and walked along the route which led to the bus station. But not before, smirking and almost chuckling as she glanced over to Mei, who maintained her straight face.

"Ah, we should get going now too Mei, looks like it might start to rain". Yuzu observed the sky above her which was occupied with grey cotton candy like structures, which hovered above them. Upon notice she felt faint rain droplets on her face, and unconsciously grabbed Mei's hand and ran, making their way towards home. Mei felt the warmth of the blonde's hand and reciprocated by holding on tighter, almost forming a smile, which however, remained unnoticed by Yuzu.

When they finally had their house in sight, Yuzu noticed the fact that she was still holding on to Mei's hand and found herself blushing at the contact as her eyes trailed from Mei's hand up towards her flawless face. "Ah-ha sorry Mei" Yuzu said as she clumsily detached her hand from Mei's without a second to spare.

"…No need to apologise" Mei responded curtly but couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. There was a moment of silence as they waited for their mum to open the door.

"Welcome back! You two sure took your time huh?" Mrs Aihara's face lit up as she welcomed the two girls with her brightest smiles like she always did, whilst making room for them in the doorway.

"Tadaima!" Yuzu shouted in response whilst Mei bowed her head to a degree and said the same.

"I have the dinner ready and it's your favourite curry girls" She chuckled as Yuzu eyes sparkled,, making her mouth water. Then, there was a noticeable rumbling and Yuzu looked at Mei whose eyes glanced down in embarrassment.

"You're that hungry that even your stomach is rumbling huh? Come on, lets go hehe" Yuzu nudged her companion's arm whilst bursting out in laughter which made Mei blush red to her ears.

Half way through dinner, Yuzu received a text which made a ridiculous noise, startling the mother who formed a frown upon the event. "Yuzuko, how many times have I told you? no cell phones whilst we are eating."

"ah yeah sorry mum I know, I know. Let me just get this, it's from Matsuri. I wonder what she wants" Yuzu replied with an apologetic tone. Mei flinched and shifted all her attention towards Yuzu at the mention of Matsuri's name. Her eyes trailed the blondes every little move and watched her expression change completely from smiling care freely to a confused shocked one. Yuzu in an instant looked up from her cell phone to Mei, matching her gaze, still holding on to her gaping expression which made Mei feel slightly uncomfortable and confused.

"Yuzu, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Look at your face, it's gone all pale" Mrs Aihara consulted her blonde daughter in concern. The sound of her mums voice broke Yuzu's train of thought as she stood up from her seat and asked to be excused.

"Wait! Yuzu you haven't even finished half of what's on your plate" Mrs Aihara protested which seemed to be useless as Yuzu had already made her way back to her room. "Geez, what's happened to her now?"

"…I think I'm going to take a bath" Mei responded as she withdrew her gaze which was still fixed on the closed door of her shared room. "Thank you for the food."

"Oh, sure." Mrs Aihara smiled as she watched her stepdaughter excuse herself and make her way out.

Mei stepped in her room, expecting to see Yuzu, but it seemed like the blonde had decided to take a bath before her. She exhaled as she approached the bed and indulged herself in the relaxation that came from the duvets softness, which pierced every part of her body and let out a sigh of relief, placing her right arm across her forehead. Mei found her mind wonder off to Yuzu as it frequently did these days, especially, after the unexpected kiss that they had recently shared. She wondered what could have initiated the bizarre way Yuzu acted towards the end of dinner; If it was something that Matsuri said, it could have been anything. At the thought of Matsuri forced her to think back to the event that she had witnessed just a few days ago; the kiss that her older sister shared with the pink haired middle schooler. Mei bit her lips in anger. She was still unsure about why she was feeling that way, she obviously didn't like the idea of anyone else having Yuzu but she didn't like the fact that she felt this way. She thought back to today's events and cringed at how badly she handled Matsuri but that was the only thing that seemed rational at that point. Matsuri's lips, which touched Yuzu's soft lips, she couldn't forgive that she had tasted them, she wanted her lips to be all hers. She wanted Yuzu all to herself. At that thought, her fingers unconsciously reached for her rosy lips, reliving the kisses that she shared with her older sister and inevitably blushed. Suddenly, reality hit her and she tried to break through her desirable thoughts. She wasn't allowed to feel this way about Yuzu. She was a girl and on top of that her sister. It hadn't been long since they became a family. What would people think? especially her new mum? What about her dad? Just thinking about her dad made her heart sink like it always did. Mei felt an unwelcome sensation in her throat which led to her eyes watering. Mei gulped down her tears. She couldn't carry on like this, even though it was her that started all this. Just a playful kiss, she never thought it would end up like this. She had never felt warmth that Yuzu provided her with since her Dad left. Yuzu was the one that made her feel needed, she made her feel that she always had someone to turn to but Mei knew all about betrayal, she didn't want to let her guard down and feel that agonizing pain yet again. _She was the one who started it and now she was the one who was going to finish it._ They could make it work as a family she reassured herself. They _had_ to.

Yuzu realised that she had been in the bath for too long. Since dinner, all that she had been thinking about was the text she received from Matsuri. She felt a piercing pain in her chest. Matsuri had sent her a picture of Mei kissing her. Yuzu didn't know what or how to think about it. Surely, it must have been just a prank because Mei ... Mei kissed her, Yuzu tried to reassure herself as her thoughts traveled to the exhilarating kiss they had just shared last week. Why would she kiss Matsuri? Yuzu was in denial. She couldn't comprehend the event at all. Her mind consisted of the worst possibilities to why Mei did that. Maybe she liked Matsuri? No no. Yuzu held her head in her hands, she wanted to pull out her hair in frustration, confusion and anger. Not long after, Yuzu shivered and decided to get out of the bath as she felt herself go numb due to the water that was now cold.

When she entered her room, she saw Mei carelessly sleeping on their shared bed, her hands clenching the duvet and her silky, raven coloured hair, spread out across the pillow. She was _beautiful,_ Yuzu thought and felt her heart skip a beat. She made her way towards the bed instinctively and laid beside her on her side of the bed. Yuzu faced Mei whose back was facing towards her, her eyes fixed on her which resembled nothing but longing. Yuzu found her hand reach out to Mei, she could feel Mei's body temperature. She wanted to touch her, her hair, her skin, even if just with her fingertips. However, when realisation hit her, she retreated her hand in an instant as she was reminded of Matsuri's text. The blonde turned her body so that she was now facing away from Mei. She felt tears making their way down her cheeks. Yuzu quickly covered her mouth with both her hands to avoid making any noise that could wake her younger sister. She laid there, trying to control her sobbing but now, even her breathing was becoming unstable.

Mei opened her eyes, still in daze, she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn, stretching her arms. To her surprise, she heard quiet but audible, uneven sobbing coming from the left. She turned around to find Yuzu lying beside her. She saw that the blonde was trembling, her eyes widened in shock.

Mei got up hurriedly that made her feel almost dizzy.

"Yuzu, are you crying?"

Yuzu gawked at the sound of Mei's voice and pressed her hands tighter across her mouth, trying to eliminate the sound of her sobbing but now she was crying even more.

Mei, getting no response felt more and more concerned. Now supporting her weight on her knees, she shifted towards Yuzu, and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards to face her.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Mei asked in shock when she observed the unstoppable tears oozing out of the eyes of the blonde beneath her.

"It's nothing." Yuzu covered her eyes with her hands and tried shifting back to face the other way.

"It can't be nothing! Why are you crying?" Mei said, firmly holding Yuzu in place to face her.

"I told you it's nothing! Now let me go!" Yuzu shouted which startled Mei, who was taken aback for a little moment before resorting back to using force to keep Yuzu from retreating.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong."

"Why.. w-why did you kiss Matsuri?" Yuzu was now shaking and shifted her gaze anywhere, other than at Mei. Yuzu felt like her heart stopped beating, awaiting for Mei's response.

Mei was stunned and this could be seen on her face. She stared with her mouth open wide and released Yuzu's arms, breaking off any contact between the two. The dark haired girl averted her gaze from the blonde, looking down, almost in shame. She didn't know how to respond, her mind had gone blank.

"She texted me a picture of you... k-k-kissing her" Yuzu resumed noticing that Mei had not responded and glanced back at her. Mei was sitting there, still not responding. She felt defeated, questions were swarming around her mind: _When did she even take a picture? Was it all planned? Did I fall right into it? How could I be so stupid? .. Keep calm Mei, you have to make clear what happened. Wait, I can't tell her why I actually kissed her. I decided to be nothing but siblings_ Mei thought biting her nails, feeling conflicted.

Silence was filling the room, Yuzu was getting more and more impatient. She got up to sit down, now fully facing Mei.

"Mei... Why are you so quiet ..." Yuzu faced down, clenching her foot.

Mei took a deep breath.

"There was nothing to it. I just did it. I don't see why it's such a big deal. It was just a kiss." Mei coldly stated.

Mei's words echoed loudly in Yuzu's ears '_it was just a kiss_'. She felt her heart split into two. She twitched, suddenly feeling rather furious.

"Ah, of course, 'it was JUST a kiss' but what about the times you kissed me? Oh I guess they meant nothing to you, like you said before. Ha, I must be the stupid one" Yuzu scoffed.

Mei could see the pain in Yuzu's eyes and in her fake smile. She wanted nothing other than to embrace the girl in front of her.

The blonde got off the bed and started walking towards the door. She stopped to turn around when she heard footsteps behind her. She saw Mei walking towards her, Yuzu staggered and took some steps back. Before she could even comprehend what the dark haired girl was aiming at, Mei grabbed her arms, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"M-Mei?" Yuzu shrugged trying to break free from the hug which made it difficult for her to breathe.

"Mei, l-let go."

"I don't want to." was the honest response.

"I c-can't breathe" Yuzu claimed.

Mei became conscious of what she was doing and loosened the hug, distancing herself from the blonde. But the moment her gaze met Yuzu's confused dark green eyes which seemed to be solely focused on Mei, awaiting a response, Mei felt herself losing control. She grabbed Yuzu's arms and planted her lips on the blondes in an instant, pushing the blonde and forcing her to make contact with the door behind.

Yuzu, startled, felt her body go numb and didn't know exactly what was going on. All she knew was the nostalgic taste of the lips that were in present, kissing her in fast, and hurried movements. Mei let go of Yuzu's arms and placed hers around Yuzus small back, pulling the blonde towards her, demanding more contact. Yuzu, who thought she would never taste those lips again, closed her eyes instinctively and placed her arms firmly on Mei's shoulder, moving her hands to clutch the hair on the back of Mei's head. Her fingertips intertwined with the silky, soft threadlike structures.

None of the two now resisting, the pace of their kiss was now more slow and gentle, as if both were trying to thoroughly feel every part of the others mouth. As if they had been longing for this familiar taste for eternity.

Suddenly, the image of Matsuri flashed across Yuzus mind.

"N-No!" Yuzu voiced out, and retreated. She placed her fists on Mei's chest, and exerted a force, pushing Mei off her. Both now, gasping for air, with visible flushed faces.

"W-why?" Yuzu questionned.

Mei averted her eyes to meet the ground below her.

"Sorry." was the reply that came from the younger sister.

Yuzu, shocked at her esponse, managed to still let out a chuckle. _What else could she have been expecting?_

"I've had enough." Yuzu stated before turning the knob of the door and making her leave, slamming the door behind her.

When the footsteps couldn't be heard anymore. Mei felt her knees go weak and fell to the ground. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists as tears trickled down from her eyes like rain drops.

"..'_Why_?' That's what I would like to know"

* * *

**well i guess thats that really o.o i really think Saburo Uta is going to make it far worse for Mei. It might be that matsuri will spread the picture around their school :O you never know.. well anyways i guess we just have a month to wait now huh? I hope you enjoyed this little fanficcc :) **


End file.
